zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Savage Opress
Savage Opress – brat nocy pochodzący z planety Dathomir, następnie uczeń Hrabiego Dooku oraz Dartha Maula. Jest to antagonista w trzecim, czwartym i piątym sezonie serialu Gwiezdne Wojny: Wojny Klonów, oraz drugorzędny antagonista sagi Dartha Maula. Biografia Wczesne życie Savage był Zabrakiem, mieszkańcem planety Dathomir. Zwykle trzymał się blisko swego brata, Ferala. Star Wars: The Clone Wars Monster Podczas Wojen Klonów Asajj Ventress została zdradzona przez Hrabiego Dooku, więc szukała pomocy u Sióstr Nocy. Przywódczyni kultu, Matka Talzin zaproponowała, aby wybrać dla hrabiego następcę Ventress, który potajemnie będzie pod kontrolą Sióstr. W tym celu Asajj udała się do centrum, aby dokonać selekcji zabrackich kandydatów. Savage przeszedł test i został zabrany do siedziby wiedźm. Tam został przetransformowany jako silniejszy, bezwzględny zabójca. Aby go sprawdzić, wiedźmy schwytały Ferala i przyniosły go przed oblicze Savage'a. Ten, zażenowany Zabrakiem udusił go. Chcąc zemścić się na Dooku, matka dostarczyła mu nowego ucznia, jakim był właśnie Savage. Potajemnie jednak był on pod kontrolą Sióstr Nocy, aby w pewnym momencie zdradzić i zabić hrabiego. Savage był trenowany na Sitha, choć wciąż nie miał zbyt dużego doświaczenia. Swoje zdolności ukazał na Devaronie, gdzie wybił cały oddział klonów i brutalnie zabił dwóch Jedi. Witches of the Mist Następną misją Savage'a była Toydaria, gdzie miał uprowadzić tamtejszego króla i sprowadzić go przed oblicze Dooku. Sprawa skomplikowała się, gdy przeszkodzili mu Anakin Skywalker i Obi-Wan Kenobi. Zmuszony walczyć z nimi, nie zadbał o życie króla i zabił go. Następnie pobił Jedi i rozwalił ich statek, zdecydowanie ich spowalniając. Kiedy Dooku dowiedział się o śmierci króla, wściekły poraził go prądem. Nagle przybyła Ventress, gotowa zemścić się na dawnym mistrzu. Wraz z Savage'm walczyła z Dooku, choć ten był zdecydowanie potężniejszy. Ostatecznie Opress postanowił zdradzić zarówno Dooku, jak i Ventress, dusząc oboje z największa siłą. Sithowie uciekli, a Savage ponownie zmierzył się z "wtrącającymi się w nie swoje sprawy" Jedi, a także zaatakowany przez droidy. Ostrzeliwany ze wszystkich stron, został ciężko ranny, więc powrócił na rodzinną planetę, aby spotkać się z Matką Talzin. Ta poleciła mu odszukanie brata, Dartha Maula, dając mu pomocny talizman. Brothers W tym odcinku Savage powrócił po swej długiej nieobecności w serialu, konkretniej na koniec 4 sezonu. Wciąż poszukiwał Maula, posługując się swym talizmanem. Jak się okazało, dawny Sith przebywał na złomowej planecie Lotho-Minor, gdzie był jedynie legendą. Spotkał tam natrętną istotę o imieniu Morley, która chciała pomóc mu w poszukiwaniach. Opowiedział mu o rzekomym człowieku z rogami, który ukrywał się pod powierzchnią Lotho-Minor. Zaprowadził go do pewnego miesjca, jednak zdradził Savage'a, wrzucając go w pułapkę. Będąc w czeluściach planety, starał się szukać wyjścia. Wyczuwał obecność strasznej istoty, przypominającej pająka. Walczył z nią, ale okazało się, że był to Maul, zwiędły i oszalały po wydarzeniach sprzed wielu lat. Dzięki odpadom wykonał sobie nowe, przerażające odnóża, bardzo przypominające pająka. Morley, który okazał się być sługą Maula, chciał zjeść resztki Savage'a, ponieważ myślał, że kreatura będzie chciała go pożreć. Savage oburzył się, obwiniając go o stan Maula, po czym zabił węża. Savage zabrał na statek Maula, kierując się na Dathomir, aby przywrócić jego rozum. Revenge Matka Talzin udzieliła pomocy Maulowi, używając czarów, aby poprawić jego stan fizyczny, psychiczny oraz zastąpić jego pająkowate nogi zwykłymi. Chwilę później zniknęła. Maul rozpoznał Savage'a, nauczył się korzystać z nowych nóg oraz wyjaśnił mu swoje pragnienie zemsty na Obi-Wanie Kenobim, który na Naboo przeciął go na pół i pozwolił spaść do otchłani. Aby zwrócić jego uwagę, Maul wraz z jego akolitą urządzili krwawą masakrę na mieszkańcach miasta na Raydonii. Obi-Wan postanowił go powstrzymać. W międzyczasie Asajj Ventress dowiedziała się o sowitej nagrodzie za głowę Savage'a, więc wyruszyła za nim w ślad. Jak się okazało, w walce z Zabrakami była sojusznikiem dotychczas swego śmiertelnego wroga, Obi-Wana. Oboje jednak uciekają, z powodu zbyt dużej potęgi braci. Revival Darth Maul, po zniszczeniu stacji kosmicznej mianował Savage'a swoim uczniem, co początkowo nie spodobało się mu, lecz po przegranym pojedynku z bratem zgodził się na taki układ. Udali się na Florrum, gdzie doszli do porozumienia z bandą piratów. Maul skontaktował się z Hondo Ohnaką, szefem przestępców, lecz ten nie zgodził się na współpracę, więc Sith wypowiedział mu wojnę. Obi-Wan ponownie wytropił braci, ponownie zawierając sojusz z dawnym wrogiem, czyli Hondo. Savage walczył z mistrzynią Jedi Adi Galią, która towarzyszyła Obi-Wanowi. Ostatecznie dzięki swojej sile zdołał ją zabić, przeszywając ją swymi rogami. Kenobi zamierzał się wtedy na nim zemścić. Walka przeniosła się do tunelu, gdzie zawaliła się droga między piratami a braćmi i Obi-Wanem. W czasie walki z Obi-Wanem, Savage stracił dłoń, oraz niemal zginął z ręki Jedi. Osłabiony Opress i Maul byli zmuszeni uciekać. Eminence Po ucieczce kapsułą ratunkową bracia niemal zamarzli na śmierć. Z pomocą przybyła im Wataha Śmierci z Pre Vizslą na czele. Mandalorianin zawarł sojusz z Maulem, który dzięki pomocy Watahy i kilku innych organizacji mógłby stworzyć nowe imperium, rządzone przez niego. W zamian za to Vizsla obiecaną miał Mandalorę, dotychczas rządzonej przez pacyfistkę Duchess Satine. Po wybudzeniu się ze śpiączki, Savage został poinformowany o sojuszu Zabraka z Vizslą. Maul postanowił, aby przyłączyć do sojuszu kilka zbrodniczych syndykatów, jak Czarne Słońce. Będąc ochroniarzem Maula, zabił niechętnego do współpracy przywódcę. Shades of Reason Gdy Pre Vizsla miał objąć władzę na Mandalorze, Savage wziął udział w ustawionym ataku na stolicę, po czym został "schwytany" przez Watahę Śmierci. Kiedy jednak Vizsla sprzeciwił się Maulowi, ten wraz z Savage'm zostali wzięci do niewoli. W celi Opress zaproponował, aby nie czekać i uciec od razu, jednak Darth chciał poszukać następcy dla Vizsli. Padło na dawnego premiera Mandalory, Almeca. Savage był obecny na pojedynku Maula i Vizsli, który ostatecznie wygrał Maul, zabijając Mandalorianina. Po tym wydarzeniu bracia byli na czele Watahy Śmierci. The Lawless Po ucieczce Obi-Wana z Mandalory, na planetę przybył dawny mistrz Maula, Darth Sidious. Zabrak próbował przekonać mistrza, że jest po jego stronie, ale ten uważał, że stał się zbyt potężny, więc zaatakował go. Wywiązał się pojedynek na miecze Maula, Imperatora i Savage'a. Podczas walki Maul został odepchnięty, więc Savage przez chwilę sam walczył z przeciwnikiem. Sidious wykonał chwyt, po czym przebił go od tyłu. Maul pożegnał brata, który powrócił do swej dawnej formy i powiedział, że chciał być tylko dobrym uczniem, ale nigdy nie był tak dobry jak on. Cechy charakteru Początkowo Savage Opress był jedynie zwykłym Zabrakiem, dbającym o swego młodszego brata, Ferala. Jednak po przemianie przez Siostry Nocy stał się bezlitosnym, okrutnym potworem, który zabił go bez skrupułów. Nie miał oporu, aby zabijać dzieci, co pokazane jest w odcinku Monster. Często jego siła nie współgrała z rozumem, co widać w sytuacji z królem w Witches of the Mist. Jego imię z języka angielskiego oznacza "dzikus", co często dobrze oddaje jego zagrania. W 3 i 5 sezonie Savage jest bardziej zimną, czasem bezmyślną maszyną do zabijania, choć na końcu widać jego lojalność i oddanie Maulowi. Z kolei w końcówce 4 sezonu Savage ma więcej charakteru, a także ma więcej dialogów. Galeria Talzin2.png Savage Opress1.png Savage Opress2.jpg Savage Opress3.jpg Savage Opress4.png Savage Opress5.jpg Maul16.png Ciekawostki * Jego nazwisko być może pochodzi od słowa oppress, które z ang. oznacza „gnębić”. * Jego zbroja była w całości wytworem magii Sióstr Nocy. Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Upadli bohaterowie Kategoria:Gwiezdne wojny Kategoria:Serialowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Słudzy Kategoria:Dzikusy Kategoria:Mroczni rycerze Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Science Fantasy Kategoria:Komiksowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z bajek Kategoria:Prawa ręka Kategoria:Zmutowani Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Wojskowi Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Terroryści Kategoria:Ze spranym mózgiem Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Egzekutorzy Kategoria:Pionki Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia Kategoria:Zabójcy Kategoria:Wyrzutki Kategoria:Humanoidy Kategoria:Mechanicznie zmodyfikowani Kategoria:Rywale Kategoria:Antyzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Rodzeństwo Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Mający wyrzuty sumienia Kategoria:Ksenofobi Kategoria:Watażkowie Kategoria:Ekstremiści Kategoria:Fanatycy Kategoria:Obrońcy Kategoria:Pośmiertni Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Uzurpatorzy Kategoria:Barbarzyńcy Kategoria:Uprzejmi Kategoria:Medium Kategoria:Książkowi złoczyńcy en:Savage Opress